


I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked

by Bonymaloney (orphan_account)



Series: Melt With You [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent is Sexy, First Time, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Mail Theft, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pedaling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: When Robbie fears he might be about to lose Sportacus forever, he's forced to confront his feelings. But that sounds too much like hard work, so he does something stupid instead.





	1. Stealing people's mail on a Friday night

_Letter from Sportacus IX fra Latibaer to Sportacus X fra LazyTown, intercepted by Robbie Rotten:_

Son,

how's life in the big city treating you? We've been hearing nothing but good, and we're all very proud of you. How was the football tournament? Things are fine here - the crops are coming in, and that no-good with the funny hat hasn't shown his face in a while. Your mother's lab work goes from strength to strength.

She wanted me to ask you if you might be coming home for this months full moon. There's going to be a big dance, and some of the others in the village have been asking about you. Edit from the forge - that would be very handy with the airship!- and Halldor, the water elf who protects the hydroelectric plant. You could get a lot of swimming in, you know your mother worries about your knees.

No rush, son. You're still younger than I was when I met your mother. But you know how parents are.

See you soon

your Pabbi

Robbie knew he shouldn't have stolen the letter. But the trouble with the things you shouldn't do was that they were always the most fun, and when he'd seen the battered looking paper plane wavering below the airship he hadn't been able to resist snatching it out of the air. The unseasonable winds - something to do with the snow in the mountains above town, as a genius he was perfectly capable of understanding the weather, it just didn't affect him much so he didn't bother - must have blown it off course.

He unfolded the letter greedily, but as he read his stomach dropped and he felt a tight band squeezing at his temples. A sneer spread across his face. Some sort of elf party, Sportanerd being set up by his parents, maybe going back to wherever it was he came from to settle down... it was awful. He wasn't exactly sure why. But it was definitely atrocious.

A third of a bottle of butterscotch vodka didn't help him work out exactly why it was so terrible, but it did fill him with the conviction that This Must Be Stopped. Even slightly the worse for wear, it was simple enough to come up with a plan. He would simply watch the airship. Whenever it looked like Sportaflop was making his way out of town, he would simply kidnap the mayor. Or mess up the kids' homework, or pretend to fall into one of his own traps again. The binging of the crystal would bring him right back! Robbie toasted his own cleverness.

A further third of a bottle had him thinking there was no time like the present. He never worked hard when he could work smart, and it would be more efficient to get into trouble before the blue elf even left town.

With his favourite monogrammed scarf slung jauntily round his neck, and a third of a bottle of butterscotch vodka for provisions, Robbie headed for the hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus' mother is a science elf named Arora. All males in his family use their matronyms, otherwise there would be nine Sportacussons and things would get confusing.


	2. He comes from the land of the ice and snow

_Letter from Sportacus X to Sportacus IX, unsent_

Dear Pabbi

thank you for your letter. I'm so glad mum's work is going well, and I can't wait to taste the apples. They taste extra good when they're grown at home! Here is a drawing of me with a medal from the football tournament.

Thank you too for your kind invitation. It would be wonderful to spend more time with both Edit and Halldor (Halldor is especially attractive!), but I'm not sure when I will next be able to make it home. The villain of Lazy Town is occupying so much of my time. 

He's quite different from anyone I've met before. He's human, but I think he must use some sort of magic - he can make almost anything with just a hammer, or a needle and thread. And he looks so good in his costumes, you almost would believe he was somebody else. The humans do, anyway. His lair is somehow magic as well, it seems much bigger when you are inside it than from the outside. And the way his mind works, he is so unpredictable, it's really interesting. I almost find myself looking forward to his next prank, to see how he dresses up, to see...

...

Pabbi, I think I have a problem.

...

Ship, recycle this letter. _Very_ recycle it.

Robbie blinked, waking slowly, seeing nothing but white. He remembered the snow, that was white, and he had been cold, and terribly afraid. He felt warm now, but he remembered reading that that would happen, just before you froze to death. It was very comfortable snow though, and there was something warm and solid behind him, something hard and inexplicably exciting pressing against his thigh.

Struggling against his exhaustion, he opened his eyes and lifted his head slightly. On close inspection, it looked more like a bed than a snowdrift, and he wasn't alone.

Sportacus lay beside him, face peaceful, his reddish blond hair curling forward onto his face unrestrained by his hat. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of blue leggings with an irritatingly cute snowflake and skier motif, and beneath the leggings, well.

Robbie swallowed. It was a frankly spectacular erection, a little bit of dampness soaking the fabric at the tip. Sportacus sighed and smiled in his sleep. Without his hat and bracers, he looked almost vulnerable somehow, making what was happening all the more erotic. The hero of Lazy Town, rutting up against Robbie in his sleep, eyelids flickering, muscles shifting in his forearms as his hands flexed and relaxed... it was a vision straight from his own sweaty, furtive fantasies, and Robbie's mouth was dry.

Part of him wanted to wake Sportacus and revel in his shame, but he was tired. And either this was a hallucination brought on by hypothermia in order to give him a pleasant way to die, or it was real, and he was collecting some excellent blackmail material.

Satisfied that as usual, the best course of action was also the laziest, Robbie allowed himself to relax, and his eyelids drifted closed.

The next time he awoke, Sportacus, fully dressed and looking concerned, was standing over him.

"Robbie! You're awake! I'm so glad... You must eat, Robbie."

He was gone for a moment, and Robbie heard him bustling. When he returned, he was carrying a bowl. He perched on the side of the bed, and began holding a spoon towards Robbie's mouth. Some sort of soup, it probably contained... _vegetables..._ but the broth smelled meaty and good and Robbie was starving. He let Sportacus feed him, tuck the cover back over him, then he drifted off to sleep with the blue elf's ridiculous accent babbling away in his ears.

When he awoke for the third time, Robbie was alone. He felt better, more clear headed. Looking down at himself, he realised he was wearing only his boxers and a vest. Doubtless the rest of his clothes were somewhere that only a fool like Sportadoof would consider convenient. Hopefully he was taking proper care of the fabric.

Robbie opened a concealed door, which turned out to be the bathroom. After a long hot shower he felt somewhat more human. There was no means of shaving, which irritated him greatly. Really his stubble was barely visible to the human eye, but it still bothered him. He did however manage to find a tin of wax, which Sportacus presumably used on his whiskers, and by using most of the jar he was able to fashion a reasonable quiff.

Shortly after he returned to the main part of what he was forced to conclude was the airship, Sportacus came flipping in from the outside, bringing a gust of cold air. Despite the cold he looked sickeningly full of energy

"There you are! Where are my clothes?" Robbie demanded.

"Right here!" Sportacus announced cheerfully. He tapped a section of the wall and a door slid open, revealing Robbie's suit, mercifully clean and dry. Sportacus turned his back tactfully as Robbie began to wriggle into his trousers. "I've just been outside. Still snowed in. Can't go anywhere!" He gestured towards the kitchen area. "Help yourself to food. I've got to go pedal the airship."

"I thought you just said we can't go anywhere."

"I still have to pedal. We need power, lights."

"Hah."

Robbie slink towards the kitchen. As expected, the fridge contained nothing but juices, vegetables, apples, and...

"Sportamess, why on earth do you have cream in your fridge?"

Sportacus was pedaling away, breathing deep and even, a slight drop of sweat on his temple, but Robbie thought he looked slightly embarrassed.

"It's a comfort food," he said quietly. "It's an elf thing. Before there were airships and so forth, there was sometimes... a saucer of cream."

"A saucer!" Robbie was delighted. "What, do you drink it like some sort of cat?"

"Actually it's full of calcium and protein, and very little sugar," Sportacus said defensively, but Robbie failed to press his advantage. He was captivated by the mental image of Sportacus on hands and knees, eyes humbly lowered, clean pink tongue lapping... He shook his head to clear it.

"So," Robbie said, trying to cover up his agitation, "I hope my unfortunate accident hasn't interfered too much with your trip home."

Sportacus lifted his head and looked Robbie in the eyes.

"How did you know about my trip home?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapters, I'm used to an LJ kink meme. 
> 
> The E rated stuff starts next chapter.


	3. Your heart is an apple

Sportacus sprang easily from the cockpit to the main level. He stared for a moment, dawning comprehension in those blue eyes, then turned away as if he couldn't stand to look at Robbie. Robbie saw his shoulders set and his forearms tense. He knew first hand how strong Sportacus was; the prospect of him angry was intimidating and oddly exciting.

"No one knew I was thinking about home. I didn't even tell the kids, because I decided not to go. The only way... Did you read my letter, Robbie?"

"I may have been... practising with my net in the general vicinity of the airship, yes... but let's not get hung up on who exactly read whose mail..."

The elf stepped closer and gave a deep sigh, such an un-Sportacus-like sound that Robbie stopped flinching and looked at him more closely. There was a rather bewildered look on his face. Robbie took the opportunity to try and change the subject.

"So, you weren't on your way home when you stopped to pick me up?"

"Saved your life, yes, and no, I wasn't going home. It's too dangerous to fly the airship in a snowstorm. I never would have risked it if not for you." Sportacus shook his head, still apparently suffering from some internal conflict. "Why do you do these things, Robbie?" He took a step closer and grabbed the tub of cream, taking a big swig and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before slamming it back down.

Robbie braced himself, now that Sportacus was presumably fortified with calcium and protein, only to shuffle his feet awkwardly when he realised that Sportacus was in fact waiting for an answer.

"Well, you know. What's the point in being the town villain if there's no town hero?"

Sportacus smiled, as if the answer had actually cleared something up for him.

"And every good hero needs a villain."

"A good villain?"

"The best."

Sportacus was still standing too close. He licked his lips, closed his eyes earnestly, and then before Robbie could process what was happening Sportacus had kissed him.

"Why?" said Robbie. 

Sportacus looked happy and miserable at the same time. "I don't know. I just can't stop thinking about what it would be like."

"Like this." Robbie kissed him back, feeling rather smug about the fact he had to bend down to do so. His hands came to rest on the other man's shoulders, squeezing lightly at the muscles there. Sportacus moaned, and Robbie licked into his mouth, caressing his tongue and the inhuman sharpness of his teeth. When he pulled back, Sportacus was panting a little, a coiled spring of energy but quite uncertain what to do about it. Robbie smiled. 

"I know it goes against your idea of good behaviour, but sometimes you really do just have to take what you want." He leaned back against the wall, parting his legs and shifting his hands to Sportacus' hips, encouraging him to press against him. With a desperate sound, Sportacus pinned him to the wall and kissed him again, working his thigh in between Robbie's own with a kind of eagerness that was wonderful to feel.

When they broke apart, they were both feeling rather urgent. Sportacus was blushing, bobbing up and down on the balls of his toes, chest rising and falling in a way Robbie could have watched all day. If there was nothing better on offer, which Robbie had a feeling there might be if he played his cards right. He reached out a hand and with a "hmm?" of permission he brushed Sportacus' hat from his head. His ears were certainly longer and pointier than a humans. Robbie had done a bit of research on elf ears when he was working on his Sportacus disguise, before he had concluded that it would be too much effort, and if what he'd read was true...

He trailed a finger down the edge of his right ear, and Sportacus moaned. Robbie grinned and stepped closer. He continued to caress the right ear, tracing the delicate curls of cartilage, while he very cautiously closed his lips over the tip of the left. Sportacus' moans grew more intense, and Robbie relished the way he trembled, heart pounding, hips rocking against Robbie almost unconsciously as he ran his tongue down the edge, nipping lightly at his earlobe - 

"Robbie, s-stop!"

Sportacus gripped his wrists and pushed him backwards. It was Robbie's turn to tremble as he felt once again how easy it was for Sportacus to immobilise him. 

"It's so good, Robbie, it's too good, I can't, I'm going to... May I?" Biting his lip, he reached out to reciprocate. He stroked Robbie's ear and tugged lightly at the lobe. The look of disappointment on his face at the lack of response was comical, and Robbie stifled a laugh. 

"It doesn't work that way on humans, it just feels sort of nice."

"Hmm... You could show me what would work?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

They kissed again, grinding against each other this time. Robbie felt Sportacus pushing him backwards, supporting his lower back so he didn't fall. 

"Where are we going? You've got this sort of one room, minimalist thing going on."

"Bed." Robbie didn't know if it was an answer to his question or a command to the airship, but as he fell back onto the crisp white sheets with Sportacus on top of him, he found that he didn't much care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cream gives him an energy buzz, honey is more like a tipsy buzz. Honey and cream together is like a freakin jaeger bomb.
> 
> Less oomox, more boning next chapter.


	4. The appetite of an entire land

Robbie twined his fingers into the hair at Sportacus' nape, tugging his head back so he could kiss at his throat. With his other hand, he traced the curve of his deltoid, down past the point of his elbow to his big solid wrist, guiding the elf's hand to press against Robbie's groin. Sportacus palmed him and squeezed lightly, but when Robbie bucked and bit at his neck he pulled back.

"Robbie, slow down my friend, I- I haven't done this before."

"What? Why..." A horrible thought occurred to him. He might be a villain, but he was also a gentleman, and he had to make sure Sportacus was expecting the same thing, not some sort of elven ritual dance or something. "You do know what sex is though right?" He huffed when Sportacus chuckled at him.

"Yes Robbie, I know. Being safe and fun and knowing what you want is part of being healthy! And how could I teach the kids about it when they're older if I don't know myself?"

Robbie stuck his fingers in his ears. "Enough! Don't mention the brats here, it's like a bucket of ice water..."

"Sorry."

"Ok. So, we take it slow." He shrugged off his waistcoat and sweater, enjoying the contrast of his pale smooth skin with his partners tan. His hands went gently to the collar of Sportacus' uniform. "Can I get rid of some of this horrible blue?"

Sportacus took his crystal and placed it carefully in a container on his night stand that looked as though it had been specially made, then turned back to Robbie, beaming.

"All yours."

Robbie peeled the zipper down and pushed Sportacus' jacket back from his shoulders before slipping his hands under the white t-shirt. Sportacus' belly was very warm, firm and apparently also very sensitive, as he wriggled and gasped. Robbie allowed his fingers to trail and tickle as he lifted the shirt up and over his head. He brushed Sportacus' nipples and heard him whine. 

"Those - ah - also very sensitive, almost as good as the ears."

"For humans too. You can pinch them a bit, if you like."

Next Robbie took Sportacus' hand in his own, easing the bracer off before pressing his lips and tracing his tongue around his fingertips, his calloused palm, the warm crease at the inside of his wrist. Sportacus gave a little sighing breath, stroking Robbie's face before drawing him back into a kiss. 

The kiss was good, slow and tender, and Robbie felt as though it could go on forever and he wouldn't mind. There was still the greedy, grasping part of him that thought that delayed gratification was a small town in Iceland, that wanted to pin the Sportavirgin down and absolutely ruin him, but this was too good. It had to be savoured. And Sportacus was so happy, eyes still closed, hips rocking softly against Robbie, hands wandering and exploring the human's body. His hands brushed across his chest hair and his nipples; no pinch though, Robbie would have to teach him about fun pain; then moved lower, until he was squeezing Robbie's ass.

"The first time I saw you, in those striped trousers, Robbie, I got so distracted, I almost didn't land a flip."

"That would have been a tragedy," Robbie murmured, and kissed him again to shut him up. He pushed Sportacus back gently and straddled him, covering him with his longer body, then returned his attention to his throat. Working his way lower, he traced his clavicles and the wonderful dip between them with his tongue, before swirling around a nipple, sucking gently and then just letting Sportacus feel the edge of his teeth. Sportacus whined and thrust up against him, his erection big and hot and hard against Robbie's belly.

Robbie slipped off the edge of the bed onto his knees. He placed his hands lightly on the belt buckle and gazed upwards. Sportacus was staring down at him, teeth worrying furiously at his lower lip, hands clenching in the bedsheets to either side of him. Holding his eyes, Robbie snapped the buckle open with a clink and Sportacus arched, whipping his pants and undershorts down to his knees with a groan of desperation. Robbie therefore took great delight in slowly unlacing Sportacus' boots, easing his feet out of them before stripping him bare. He pressed his mouth against Sportacus' thick calves, kissing the scars on his knees and wondering smugly which of them were caused by his own distracting ass. He licked at the soft skin on the inside of his thighs, noting the way the honey coloured tan faded to a pale cream right where his thighs joined his groin. 

Finally, he allowed himself to taste Sportacus. He licked across the head, relishing the clean, salty taste of his precum and tonguing around the crown before taking the entire head into his mouth. Sportacus jerked and cried out, wordless and helpless. His hands came to rest in Robbie's hair, and Robbie began to bob, taking more of the shaft in each time. Sportacus was whimpering, "feels so good Robbie, it's wonderful, my beautiful Robbie," his hands caressing Robbie's hair and the skin behind his ears. Robbie wondered idly about the prospect of reversing the situation, of fucking Sportacus' face while playing with his ears, so that the elf came with Robbie's cock in his mouth - the thought was so unexpected and intensely exciting that he almost came in his pants. He pulled off with a slurping pop, and gathered himself.

Robbie gripped Sportacus' hips and rolled him onto his front, erection trapped between his belly and the bed. He grabbed one pert round buttock in each hand and pulled them apart gently, taking a moment to appreciate the view and the intimate, musky scent before leaning forward and allowing his tongue to wriggle. Sportacus' legs kicked out and he let out a keening cry. Robbie felt his hair stand on end, it was Elvish, he had Sportacus crying in his native language.

"Please tell me that's a good sound," he gasped.

"It's good, it's good, just please don't stop, ah, Robbie..." He was writhing, trying to get friction between his cock and the mattress. Robbie felt a smug sense of triumph. He went to work with a will, pinning Sportacus down, stroking and teasing and fucking him with his tongue until he was relaxed enough to accept a finger.

"Is that ok? Do you want more?"

"I just - ah - I'm so sensitive there!" Robbie licked a stripe of sweat from between his shoulder blades and watched Sportacus shudder.

"I want you, Robbie." Sportacus reached into one of the little hidden compartments in the wall, brought out condoms and lube. He must get lonely in the airship sometimes, Robbie thought, to have it so close to hand. "I want all of you."

"Tell me if it gets too much," Robbie whispered, restraining himself from dancing a jig of glee. He quickly shucked his trousers and rolled a condom over his own stiff prick, dribbled lube onto his fingers, then placed his other hand flat in the small of Sportacus' back. He kissed and nuzzled at the base of his neck as he slipped his finger in, then two, flexing and scissoring while Sportacus moaned and wriggled beneath him.

"Come on, Robbie! I am flexible already, I can put my foot behind my head."

"A delightful image, but it's not the same thing." He added a third finger. "I love how eager you are, so desperate for me to fuck you..."

"Robbie!" Sportacus gave a scandalised giggle, but Robbie didn't miss the way he clenched around his fingers. He imagined Sportacus was no more capable of talking dirty himself than he was of enjoying an ice cream sundae, but he certainly seemed to enjoy hearing it. 

Robbie tricked more lube directly onto Sportacus, then onto himself. He gripped Sportacus' hips and adjusted his position, lining himself up. He eased forward slowly, guided by the gasps and groans of the man beneath him. "You feel so hot, so hot and tight, you look so good with my cock inside you." Sportacus whined, and Robbie rolled his eyes. Of course he liked praise, of course he liked knowing he made others feel good, the stupid, altruistic fool... He felt a surge of affection, scattering kisses all over Sportacus' back as he bottomed out inside him. Sportacus was dazed, blinking and gasping for air, shaking his head as if trying to clear it. "Does it feel ok?"

Sportacus turned his head and grinned. "It feels fantastic! So full..." Robbie grinned back.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Sportasexy." 

He began to rock his hips, Sportacus' groans and cries music to his ears. Robbie wanted it to last forever, but his stamina wasn't the best to begin with, and the sight and the sound and the feel of Sportacus were already bringing him close to the edge. He shifted position so he could wrap one hand around the elf's cock, wanting to finish them at the same time, wanting to not disappoint him on his first time. 

It worked. Sportacus let out another shriek of Elvish. He began to buck, and soon Robbie was hanging on for dear life. The man was so _strong_. Had Robbie really thought he was holding him down earlier, when he was pinning his hips? Sportacus had been _letting_ him, letting him hold him down and fuck him, and the thought was so exciting that Robbie came, sobbing at the sweetness of his release. Sportacus followed right behind him, gasping his name over and over, just "Robbie - Robbie - Robbie..."

Panting, exhausted, Robbie drank in the sight before him. Sportacus, utterly debauched: naked except for one bracer, face flushed, pupils blown and asshole gaping. He grinned shyly up at Robbie, and the strength appeared to come back to his limbs. His refractory period didn't bear thinking about. Within a few minutes, he was up on his feet, retrieving a t-shirt from the floor. Robbie checked to make sure it was Sportacus', not his own, then relaxed and allowed Sportacus to wipe them both down. Truth be told, he could barely move.

"You should stretch, Robbie. Warm down a little." Earnest blue eyes, gazing down at him.

"Does that really sound like the kind of thing I'd do?"

"I guess not." Sportacus snuggled back into bed, embracing Robbie, spooning him. "My Robbie," he said happily.

"Hmmph." But secretly, he was smiling.

He was smiling less the following morning, aching in places he hadn't previously known existed. Sportacus was nuzzling against him, wide eyed and beaming.

"Good morning, Robbie!"

Robbie rubbed his eyes at the disgusting pink light streaming into the airship.

"Is that... dawn?" He shuddered.

"I know, it's early. But I just, I feel so full of energy! And, well..." He glanced downwards, bashful.

Robbie took in the enthusiastic expression on his face, and the size of his erection. He thought of all the feats he had seen Sportacus perform, the weight he could lift, the number of pushups he could do. 

He began to wonder what he'd let himself in for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discography - pretentious chapter title boogaloo
> 
> Ida Maria - I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked - the ultimate tsundere song
> 
> Chapter 1: Dead Kennedys - Stealing People's Mail - Robbie mischief
> 
> Chapter 2: Led Zeppelin - Immigrant Song - Sportacus puts a horrendous Europop version of this on all his workout mixes
> 
> Chapter 3: Arcade Fire - My Heart Is An Apple - Robbie's weird emotional desires
> 
> Chapter 4: Gallows - Orchestra of Wolves - Robbie's weird sexual desires


	5. No matter the hour or stars that're above me

Sportacus awoke with a sticky belly and an aching backside, a good ache though, like the satisfying burn of a really good workout session. The scent and feel of the air as much as the dim blue light in the airship told him that it was just before dawn. Stretching and preparing to greet the day, his hand brushed up against a solid warm mass, and even before he turned he remembered Robbie, and then his heart leapt, his stomach flipped and his face burned as he remembered. 

Robbie's musical ability, his brightly coloured clothes and his skill with his hands all made him inherently appealing to an elf, and when Sportacus first met him he'd been quite taken with him. The realisation that he was the town villain was a mild disappointment, but Sportacus had reasoned that at least he had something nice to look at while he went about his work as town hero. And Robbie didn't seem like much of a villain, prefering only to laze about eating cake and making caustic remarks about the activities of the townspeople. But almost as soon as Sportacus arrived, he had seemed to step up his game, crafting disguises and traps and plans almost as fast as Sportacus could defeat them. It soon seemed it wasn't really about the town at all, it was about Sportacus, like Robbie was playing with him. Which to an elf was was usually like a trail of rose petals leading to a candle lit bedroom, but he'd been enjoying his work so much, so focused on doing a good job for the kids, so sure that a human and a villainous one at that wouldn't really be interested in a Sports elf, that he'd just... Missed what was happening, run past it in a blur, and if the occasional inappropriate thought regarding nets and cages and grey eyes watching him struggle cropped up, then it was nothing a few dozen laps around the town couldn't sort out. 

And now Robbie was here in his bed, asleep, post coital. Frowning a little even in his sleep, hair dishevelled, Sportacus was moved by how vulnerable he appeared. The heat of him, the beauty of his pale skin and heavy brow... Sportacus wanted badly to touch him, but he knew how Robbie valued his sleep. He knew that if the tables were turned Robbie wouldn't hesitate to wake him, Robbie was thoughtless, he stole things like, like people's personal letters from their loving parents, as easily as he breathed, and Sportacus felt his teeth grind a little with the combination of affection and annoyance that he always felt when he thought about Robbie. 

That affection... It was so easy to recognise it now, but it had come as a genuine shock to him when he'd been writing. Full of confusion, he'd actually welcomed the beeping of his crystal telling him someone was in trouble just outside the town, the agitation he felt channeling nicely into his muscles as he pedalled into the snow storm. He flew as far as he could, and by the time he set down it had been well after 8.08. He needed to salute the moon for being there outside of his alotted time, but a half pike with triple twist did it nicely and she lit the way for him as he ran. His limbs were strong and his eyes keen, and he soon saw the dark shape irregular shape of a man half buried in the snow. Humans couldn't couldn't run over the snow like he could, they had to struggle through the drifts, and as he came to the man and flipped him over he saw that it was Robbie, grey and cold and not moving, and for just a moment all the strength went out of him. 

It was only for a moment though, then he was lifting Robbie onto his shoulders and speeding back to the airship. He stripped Robbie of his wet clothes and bundled him in blankets, rubbing his hands and feet. Warm him, warm him. He couldn't use warm water or a direct heat source, it was dangerous in hypothermia. It left only one option - he was the warmest thing in the airship. He had slipped into bed beside Robbie, embraced him, and as he felt himself drifting off to sleep his only thought was a prayer that Robbie would be alright and Sportacus would be able to tell him that he didn't need to get into trouble to get his attention any more, didn't need to pull these idiotic stunts. 

He had fed and warmed Robbie, nursed him back to health. At one point, the guilt he'd suffered from having a wet dream about his patient drove him to pedalling the airship so hard they now had power for a fortnight. But Robbie the idiot, the beloved, was feeling better now - more than better, judging by the night before. He'd made love to Sportacus using his hands and his mouth, and then he'd taken his pleasure. It had hurt a bit, at first, but it was a good hurt, and Robbies excitement and lust had thrilled him. To be so desired, that Robbie wanted his mouth all over him like he was devouring him, and then the feeling of Robbie inside him, embracing him and stroking his cock with those long clever fingers, like all around him was Robbie and whether he moved forward or back he only impaled himself deeper... 

Sportacus was hard now, heat coiling in his belly and tingling in his spine, the excitement almost overwhelming. There was a slight urge to do push-ups or flips, but he didn't want to, didn't want to lose this energy. He wanted Robbie to wake up. 

Sportacus allowed himself to get very close to Robbie, to breathe the scent of his hair, and maybe he didn't take quite as much care as he might have to not touch Robbie with his whiskers, because soon Robbie was awake and complaining about the dawn light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah turns out I can't stop shipping these guys. 
> 
> Japanther - Bumpin' Rap Tapes


	6. Before you came I rarely thought about myself

Robbie smelled like sweat and sex, like the pine resin he had inadvertently used as pomade. Underlying it all was his usual burnt sugar smell, and now Sportacus was really quite excited, pressing against him, relishing the way that Robbie was half hard in return. 

"It's dawn," Robbie groaned, "bloody dawn and you're already awake, hyperactive nuisance that you are, I - "

"Robbie," Sportacus breathed, his fingers caressing the black hair, the little round human ears, "can I kiss you, Robbie?"

"I suppose so," the other man grunted, but he returned the kiss willingly. His fingers twined through Sportacus' hair, tugging lightly, bringing him to an agony of anticipation as Robbie's fingers crept closer and closer to his ears before slipping round to cup his jaw instead. Playing with him again.

"You're very eager," Robbie drawled, a wicked grin on his face. "Are you sure you don't want more than a kiss?" 

Sportacus' chest was pounding, palms sweaty and tongue thick, unable to make more than a vague groan of lust. 

"I'm lazy, remember?" Robbie tutted, "you need to tell me what to do." He leaned in, lips almost but not quite brushing Sportacus' ears. "I want you to say it," he hissed. 

Sportacus whined. His face and chest felt flushed, his cock heavy and achingly sensitive. Although he was above Robbie, he was kneeling like a supplicant, while Robbie stretched back languidly, one hand tucked behind his head while the other still teasingly lingered in Sportacus' hair. It was unsettling, but it was intensely erotic. 

"Please... please touch my ears. Like you did yesterday, I, it was - "

Robbie cut him off by pushing his fingers into Sportacus' mouth, caressing the lower lip then slipping backwards along his tongue. For just a second he was frightened he would gag, and then the fingers were gone, sliding along his ear instead, the saliva blissfully cool against the heat of his face, and he moaned and moaned as Robbie stroked and squeezed and tugged ever so gently... 

"What else do you want?" Robbie purred, briefly releasing his grip on the ear as a warning when Sportacus didn't answer right away. 

"I want - oh please - I want to be inside you Robbie."

He'd said it, finally voiced the thought aloud, and the look of desire Robbie gave him went right through him, flipping his belly and tingling in his spine. 

"Good." Robbie reached for the little bottle that was still ready to hand by the bed. "You can watch me, while I stretch myself ready for you... You're so big, I'm barely going to be able to fit you in..."

The thought was exciting and distressing to Sportacus in equal measures. "I don't want to hurt you," he breathed. 

Robbie took him gently by the wrist. His gaze met Sportacus' own, and the grey eyes were full of a sincerity he saw so rarely it made his heart ache. "You won't," he said. 

Sportacus watched, rapt, as Robbie slicked his fingers in and out, flexing and spreading. With his other hand he pinched at his own nipples and then pulled Sportacus down into a kiss. His long slender fingers wrapped around Sportacus' stiff eager prick, rolling a condom over him then guiding him forward until he was almost sobbing in anticipation and relief. The friction, the growling sounds Robbie was making, the grip and the heat all around him... It was too much.

"Robbie... I'm going to... I'm going to..." Robbie's eyes, lidded, shot open and he snarled. 

"No, you're not." He squeezed the base of Sportacus' cock so hard it hurt. "You're not going to be a two-pump Sportachump. Now take a deep breath. I know I'm devastatingly handsome, but calm down. Start slow. Be a little... lazy. Move just a little... fuck yes, that's it, right there. Your cock feels glorious, so thick..."

Sportacus rocked his hips, moaning broken English and Elvish, so full of love and desire he thought he might burst. Robbie was wide open beneath him, taking everything he had to give, so beautiful and abandoned and dishevelled... The sensuous pressure in his belly was building, thighs aching, spine tingling, it was like an itch he couldn't quite scratch, and he moaned "Robbie, Robbie, Robbie," half possessive, half pleading. 

"Do it," Robbie breathed in his ear, and _bit down._

Sportacus yelled and grabbed Robbie. Rocking back onto his heels, kneeling upright and lifting the other man by his hips and shoulders so that he could slam up into him, thighs flexing and hips snapping as fast as he could. Robbie wrapped his legs round his waist and dug his fingers into his back, he felt the stripes of pain but was far beyond caring. Robbie's cock was trapped between them, he was hissing a stream of invective into his ear, telling him not to stop, never dare fucking stop, and Sportacus was overwhelmed, hiding his face in Robbie's neck against the brilliance of his orgasm. 

They lay entwined, Robbie soothing Sportacus, awkward but genuinely tender touches to his hair and the nape of his neck. He nestled into Robbie's embrace, but soon they both felt awkward and switched position. Spartacus was the big spoon, and he buried his face happily between Robbie's sharp shoulder blades. Robbie had his own cum on his belly and bruises on his hips. Spartacus could feel the cuts on his back stinging. They had marked each other and that felt right, it felt good, because they belonged together, a hero and a villain. 

"My villain," he whispered. "My Robbie."

"Be quiet," Robbie whispered back, but his hands came up and pulled Sportacus' arms tighter around him as they dozed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this is the actual final chapter of this fic. There's another one kicking about in my head though... I may write it, if I can get over the way my phone keeps correcting Sportacus to sportscaster. Thanks so much everybody for reading and for all your kind reviews. 
> 
> Maximo Park - Apply Some Pressure


End file.
